Endless Love
by IshiiNihonto
Summary: Cheryl Tweedy has a thing for one of her singers...and she just can't stop thinking about her. Laura White. The two develop a stronger relationship than ever but will they last? Or will the press and other problems stand in the way? FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This Story is about Cheryl Tweedy(Girls Aloud) and Laura White(X-Factor 2008). It is about their relationship during the X-Factor and it does contain M Rated stuff in later chapters just so you know. Hope you guys enjoy it – the couple are actually really good together and please review!! They're one of my favourite couples ^^**

**Also! This goes for all the chapters - I have not made Kimberly in Chapter 02 like that because I don't like her! I have changed both her's and Sarah's personalities to suit the stories I have nothing against them!!!! :D**

Cheryl & Laura – Endless Love

Chapter 01

She let out a groan that vibrated down her exposed body making Cheryl shudder in delight as she pushed as hard as she could against the young 21 year old singer. Her voice became stressed as she let out another groan, letting out her pleasure into the Girls Aloud Star's hungry lips.

Cheryl swallowed as much as she could without choking and let out a gasp panting and dripping with sweat from all her hard work. The young girl shuddered again as her body tried to calm itself; she then felt her mentor's fingers push inside her – replacing her tongue swiftly, making her cry out in shock from the sudden return of pleasure. Cheryl felt her own body rise to the next level of excitement from hearing her girl make such a cry.

She let out a grunt as she felt her lower body flare as she pushed her fingers as hard as possible in and out of the girl. Finally, Laura let out a scream – Cheryl woke with a start her body damp from sweat. She was blushing furiously as she looked under her covers and swore loudly. Her shorts were dripping and she mumbled to herself, grumbling about her sheets being a wet mess. She continued to grumble as she attempted to get out of bed, her sheets got tangled up around her and she began to rant and grumble louder – she rolled off the edge of the bed and onto the floor – in a pile of sheets and her hair all over the place. She swore again as her bedroom door was rapped on loudly.

Scrambling to her feet, she pulled a dressing gown over her pyjamas (which were only some baggy shorts and a vest-top so she was rather exposed) and yanked open the door. Her face looked extremely irritated and her cheeks were still slightly flustered from her sexual dream of her and Laura.

Simon stood unimpressed in front of the grumpy Cheryl who folded her arms at the sight of him.

"Yes?" She bit her tongue from adding 'what is it' because she knew she would be very sharp.

"I've been told to tell you you're with Laura today..." He paused and raised his eyebrows at Cheryl's reaction to this. She covered her eyes with one hand and blushed, letting out a sigh then stared at the floor returning to folding her arms. Simon continued. "She's waiting for you downstairs – you better hurry up." He turned on his heel and stalked off downstairs.

"TELL HER I'LL BE FIVE MINUTES! Cheryl shouted after him – he just waved his hand at her in the bored sort of manner that he always acted like. She cursed and slammed her door shut, ripping the dressing gown off herself and pulling her vest over her head. She put on her clothes and turned on her GHDs. Then there was another knock at her door – this one was a gentle soft tap not the rapping of Simon. She closed her eyes tightly – her hair was crazy.

"Please don't be her, please don't be her...." She whispered as she closed her eyes again and yanked open the door. Laura tilted her head and giggled at Cheryl's hair.

"Simon said you wanted me?" Cheryl sighed.

"Come in..." She muttered then her eyes widened as she turned round and saw her sheets. She leapt at them and shoved them in her wardrobe desperately just as Laura walked in.

"Just...sit down if you want." She mumbled awkwardly – her mind flashed an image of Laura on her bed posing as she walked into the room – she shook her head desperately. She cleared her throat as the sound of the young girl groaning ran through her mind ringing her ears.

"So Laura! I..." She began then struggled for something to say so just shut her mouth again. Thankfully, Laura started up a conversation.

"I forgot to ask you this yesterday, so what's your cute little pussy like?" She smiled sweetly but looked mildly surprised as Cheryl let out a sound like a strangled parrot as she burnt her hand on the GHDs.

"Beg your-"

"Your...cat...?" Laura whispered trying hard not to giggle.

"Yeah I know you meant that I...er..." She refused to make eye contact as she continued to work on her hair. "She's alright, bit naughty and always hungry too..." As soon as she'd said it she closed her eyes tightly as Laura let out a muffled giggle. Cheryl turned to look 'sternly' at her.

"Miss White I do hope you're not being rude?" She raised her eyebrows as Laura put a hand to her mouth laughing quietly.

"It's just I never imagined your pussy being hungry all the time...I did guess it'd be a bit naughty though...you just look like the type of person who'd have a naughty pussy..." She let out a laugh as Cheryl looked completely stunned.

"Right that's it!" Laura leapt to her feet and ran to her door just as Cheryl dived for the chair.

"I'll wait downstairs!" Laura laughed as Cheryl grumbled again.

"Go on get outta here you!" She smirked as Laura grinned and shut the door behind her. The pop-star shook her head smiling as she continued to make quick work of her hair.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Is she upstairs still?"

"Yeah." Laura nodded. Diana nodded back.

"She's with you today, right?" Laura nodded again and Diana nodded back. Laura let out a relaxed sigh and Diana stretched. The two girls heard heels clacking on the steps and knew their mentor was finally done with her hair.

Diana grinned and ran at Cheryl hugging her tightly. Laura smiled at the pair as Cheryl laughed and hugged Diana just as tight.

"How's my little Diana this morning?" Cheryl cooed at the little blonde. She smiled.

"I had to keep poor Laura Company! Do you know how long you took?" Cheryl looked over at Laura and raised her eyebrows – almost sexily...almost. Laura pulled the same face back at her, making the pop star look away, smiling to herself. Diana skipped back over to Laura.

"I'm gonna go talk to Alex, I'll see you at lunch Lawr Rawr!" Diana waved to Laura and Cheryl then skipped off down the corridor catching up with Alex.

Cheryl grinned at Laura who was rubbing her forehead, clearly embarrassed.

"Lawr...Rawr...?" Cheryl questioned.

"Oh shut up..." Laura grinned and started walking, her mentor beside her.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Laura stopped singing as Cheryl came back in the room and passed her some water.

"You sounded fantastic." She smiled as she handed her the water.

"Were you listening outside the door?" Laura looked slightly embarrassed as she'd been singing a Girls Aloud song.

"Yep. Just like you told me not to." Grinning, Cheryl sipped her own coffee. Laura rolled her eyes and finished off her water thirstily.

"To be honest, you sung it better than we did!" Cheryl laughed. Laura smiled her cheeks going slightly pink from the compliment.

"Thank you."

Cheryl nodded, as she took another gulp of coffee.

"Okay then g-" She was about to finish her sentence when she noticed Laura had put on a skirt – she almost inhaled the whole mug and began to choke on coffee. Laura looked startled.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked. Cheryl managed to swallow and gasp for air.

"I'm fine! It's quite hot in here isn't it?" She spluttered from her drink, her eyes a little choked up too.

"Um yeah...that's why I got changed. I didn't think you'd mind. Do you like it?" She stood up, showing Cheryl the skirt – it was very nice but also very short.

"W-WILL you excuse me f-for a second Laura?" Cheryl leapt to her feet and dashed out of the room, leaping into the ladies room and slamming the toilet door shut behind her.

Her breath became heavier as she leaned her head against the wall, crouched on the toilet seat. She panted, her body's excitement had raised so high she needed to do it...or she'd burst. She fiddled with her button and un-zipped her trousers, excitement building.

She shoved her hand into her pants and rubbed her thumb slowly over her own clit. She let out a loud moan, placing her free hand firmly over her mouth as she pushed two fingers inside herself. They soon became wet as she bit her hand to stop a groan escaping as she pushed harder. Her head slammed against the wall and her breathing quickened. She heard the door to the room open and she froze, the hand over her mouth tightening to try and steady her breathing.

Cheryl heard the tap running, then someone humming as they left the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief, thankful that it wasn't Laura looking for her.

She was so confused at her own feelings towards her girl, but she wasn't denying she loved to feel so hot and worked up. She slowly calmed herself down, removing her fingers and sucking them clean. She sorted her trousers out and pushed open the toilet door, running the tap and wiping her face down with some water. Grabbing a towel, she dried off her face and her breathing returned to a normal pace.

"Why does she make me feel so horny...? I've just split up with my husband...what is going on with my head...?" She whispered to herself. Cheryl had been thinking about Laura for the past two weeks constantly. She'd never even questioned it to be something more than the fact she loved Laura as a friend, but now this was clearly much more than that.

Once she definitely felt like she'd returned to a reasonably un-horny state, she left the bathroom and pushed open the door to wear Laura was singing. Laura had her back to the door and her earphones in; she was moving slightly, half dancing to her songs while she waited. Cheryl cleared her throat loudly. Laura turned round taking out her ipod.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was just getting too warm, needed to cool off." Cheryl noticed that Laura had put her trousers back on. She felt really guilty; she didn't want the poor girl to think she was scared of seeing her in a skirt! They sat in silence for a while, both not really sure what to say to the other.

"I did like your skirt by the way." Cheryl broke the long silence. Laura smiled.

"Thank you. I..." She noticed Cheryl look at her trousers. "I cooled off." She added, smiling again. Cheryl nodded slightly then stared at the carpet, embarrassed.

"Yeah...me too..."


	2. Chapter 2

Cheryl & Laura – Endless Love

Chapter 02 –

"Happy Birthday My Darling!" Cheryl grinned happily at Diana as she gave her a huge hug and handed her a present. Laura smiled, sitting by the fire with her legs crossed. Rachel and Alex were sitting on the mini sofa and were singing happy birthday to Diana – improvising and messing around. Daniel stood behind them looking rather moody. Simon was sitting next to Cheryl on the big sofa, Dani was next to Simon and Louis next to Dani. Ruth was sitting near Laura by the fire. JLS weren't present, neither was Eougan, Dermot was sitting on the arm of the big sofa while Diana cuddled Cheryl happily.

"Thank you Chez..." She snuggled into her arms more as Cheryl tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Come on then sweetie open your presents!" She clapped excitedly.

"Your more excited than Diana!" Rachel laughed as Cheryl jumped up and down on the sofa as Diana was picking which present to open first. Diana laughed and Laura shook her head grinning at her childish mentor.

"No No No! Pick that one!" Cheryl wriggled impatiently.

"Did you tell him? No No No!" Diana sung laughing. Cheryl squealed getting really over excited. Diana finally chose to open her present from Laura first.

"Ummmm...this one!" She giggled gleefully as she picked it up.

"Yes!!!" Laura laughed at Cheryl's reaction.

"Nuh uh! Open mine first!!!!" Cheryl grumpily folded her arms. Diana looked concerned then Cheryl laughed.

"I'm kidding honey!" Diana's face relaxed and she turned to Laura as she opened her gift.

A big photo frame was wrapped delicately, as if tiny little mice like the ones from Cinderella had tied the bow gently on the corner of the frame. The picture was a collage of pictures of Diana with Laura. The cute little blonde placed a hand over her heart as she looked lovingly at her best friend.

"Awww...Laura...!" She grabbed her into a hug, squeezing her happily.

"Your. Welcome!" Laura managed to say while Diana was about to pop her. She finally loosened her hug and turned back to her pile of presents while Laura got her breath back.

"Mine OPEN MINEEE!" Cheryl whined like a little kid while Diana picked out Simon's present.

Diana shook her head cheekily as she ripped open his present. She saw a pair of socks that had ' belong in Shoes' written across them. She burst out laughing along with everyone else except Simon who merely smirked casually.

"Hope you like them." He droned, still acting bored. Diana leapt on him and gave him a big hug.

"I love them Simon!" She kissed his cheek and he looked really 'annoyed'. Everyone was still laughing at his expression while Diana settled herself back on the floor.

"Alright everyone I'm going to open the rest tonight!" Diana grinned. Cheryl growled playfully but shrugged.

"Alright my sweet. Come on guys lets go sort out party plans!" She jumped to her feet and rushed out of the room. Everyone got up aside from Dermot who was still perched rather uncomfortably looking on the arm of the sofa. Laura turned round to see if Diana was coming too, then saw it was just her and Dermot left in the room. She smiled and turned, shutting the door behind her. The loud sounds of everyone talking excitedly died down swiftly and Diana was left alone with Dermot.

"Nice socks." He finally broke the long silence. Diana laughed and pulled him off the armchair.

"I wanna open my present from you!" She whispered. He felt his ears go pink.

"Um sure." He moved behind the big sofa and picked up some flowers – they were roses, redder than red itself. He smiled and handed them to a tear stricken Diana.

"Oh Derm...They...They're beautiful!" Her eyes swimming, she took the roses from him and smelt them, closing her eyes for a while.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl..." He murmured softly, not intending Diana to hear him. Opening her eyes, she felt a blush stain her cheeks as she caught Dermot's words. He grinned cheekily as if to pretend he'd never said it.

"Here." He handed her another gift, this one wrapped. He took the flowers and laid them carefully on the sofa so Diana could open her present. She giggled happily and unwrapped her gift.

A blue box was revealed and she gently opened it to find the most gorgeous necklace inside. The chain looked almost tender as it sat comfortably inside its blue little home. The heart suspended from it seemed to faintly beat from its beauty. Tears slid down Diana's face as she stared at the necklace.

"Oh my Gosh...Dermot...it's..." She was speechless from utter happiness that was bubbling inside her as she stroked the outline of the heart charm. He smiled warmly at her and she looked into his eyes.

"Please..." She held out the box towards him and he nodded, feeling his heart leap over.

Reaching out, he took the necklace from Diana's delicate hands and removed it from its blue box. Diana turned around and lifted her hair up as Dermot moved closer, putting his arms over Diana's head and hooking the necklace into place around her neck. He put his arms around her waist and she leaned back on him snuggling into his neck and smelling his Dermotty smell.

"Thank you...so much..." She whispered. Dermot merely brought his right hand up and stroked her wild but soft hair.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Can I show you something?" Laura asked.

"Depends what it is." Cheryl grinned mischievously. Laura sighed at her.

"Nothing you're desperate to lay eyes on I can tell you..." She murmured. Cheryl pretended to sulk.

"You're treadin' on dangerous grounds my Laura..." Cheryl laughed. "Of course you can show me. I'm just messing around with you." Laura laughed too.

"I can show you on my computer."

Laura opened the door to hers and Diana's room. Cheryl stared in utter shock at the sight before her.

"Oh My God...Even my room isn't this bad!" She didn't blink as she clapped eyes on a beautiful dress hanging over one wardrobe. She continued to look about the girls' room.

Clothes were thrown all over the place, many glasses lay on the side around the room – one desk had about 5 glasses standing on it. The bin was overflowing with sweet wrappers and crisp packets, two plates were at the end of both beds and belongings were chucked where ever there was a space left.

"Oh this is good for us." Laura added casually as if everyone's room looked this bad. Cheryl shook her head and smiled.

"Come in then!" Laura grinned. Cheryl was hovering over the doorway, almost not daring enough to step into the oblivion before her.

"Am I gonna get lost in here?" She looked deadly serious as she stepped into the 'jungle'. Laura shook her head and grinned.

"Oh My God! Look how much sweets you two have gone through!" She stared unbelievingly in the bin. Laura laughed as Cheryl trod dangerously around the piles of God Knows What. Her expression looked as if she was playing human mind sweeper. Laura burst out laughing while Cheryl stood on her tiptoes to try and stand on actual carpet.

"Don't laugh! I feel like the bit of floor I can stand on is gonna swallow me up!" Laura was trying so hard not to laugh but found it increasingly difficult to do so.

"It's not the swallowing floor you need to worry about, it's the rats." She kept a straight face as she murmured it, leaping on her bed and turning on her laptop.

"RATS?" Cheryl's eyes widened as she looked around the room frantically.

"Oh No! I have a phobia! OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" She squealed leaping onto Laura's bed and grabbing her arm as something moved across the floor. It moved nearer and she screamed quickly tucking her legs up onto the bed. Laura was laughing again but then went a shade paler as she saw what it was.

"S...S...SPIDER!" She yelped, standing up on the bed, but managing to carefully lob her laptop onto the space on her bed while she stood squealing at the sight of the huge house spider that was crawling across the floor headed straight for the bed the two women were on. Cheryl climbed off the bed and slammed her heel into the spider, killing it instantly. Laura stared in utter amazement. Cheryl looked at her questioningly.

"What? It was only a spider." She shrugged as Laura calmed herself down.

"You made all that fuss because you thought it was a rat!" Laura gasped, catching her breath.

"Yeah I know but I'm not bothered by spiders." Cheryl grinned and sat back down on the bed, handing Laura's laptop back to her as she sat down too.

"Here." She had opened up a website – it was her own official one. "Have a look on it while I just go find Diana." She leapt off the bed and squirmed as she dived over the squashed spider, Cheryl snorted at her as she glared playfully over her shoulder before leaving her mentor in her room.

Cheryl sighed and looked at the website. It was really good. She noticed it said gallery as a link at the top so she clicked on it out of curiosity. Her mascara-clad eyes widened in surprise at the first image that came up. She made a slight 'oh' sound as she stared, her mouth falling open.

On the screen was a topless Laura, wearing a pink bikini top and really short shorts. She was posing with her arms behind her head, clearly pushing her breasts out. Cheryl nearly fainted. She felt a fire start up in her lower body which made her wriggle desperately.

"Oh not here...please..." She whispered as she felt her body excitement rise again. Glancing nervously at the door there was no sign of Laura coming back any time soon. She remembered telling herself she loved feeling hot over Laura...and maybe even taking a risk would be even more of a kick...

Giving in, Cheryl hitched up her pink dress (it barely reached her knees anyway) and slipped her hand inside her underwear, pressing her fingers straight inside herself. She let out a groan, and then shut her mouth tightly, pressing her lips together to stop herself moaning at full volume.

Making quick work of what little time she had, already three fingers were inside her as she leaned against the wall panting, her face building a thin layer of sweat from the rush of pleasure she was experiencing. She heard footsteps about five minutes later and she swore loudly, pulling her fingers free and sucking them, tugging her dress back down and immediately swapping the gallery page back to the home page on the laptop. She hoped her face wasn't too sweaty.

She could hear Laura and Diana talking as they neared their room. Cheryl's breathing returned to relaxed, just as the two young girls entered the room. Laura smiled sweetly at Cheryl and Diana grinned happily. Cheryl noticed a necklace lying against Diana's pale neck, looking perfect on her. She smiled wondering when Dermot had given it to her.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Laura reached her mentor and took the laptop from her. Cheryl self-consciously pulled her dress down, gulping slightly. "We're going to have the party at half 6 tonight!" Laura added excitedly. Cheryl's face broke into a big grin as Diana jumped on the spot in delight.

"Oh Wow I'm so excited!" Cheryl stood up.

"Me Too!" Laura and Diana echoed each other, speaking at the same time. The three girls laughed together as they left the room and began to prepare for the biggest best ever party...ever.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Cheryl pouted in her full body mirror, happy with herself. She knew she looked stunning, but she was definitely to sweet to say this of course. Her make up was perfect, as if painted on by an artist. She was wearing knee high black boots that made her much taller. Her hair was down and curled at the ends but straight at the top. Her black skirt was barely even classed as material it was so short. Cheryl's top was corset-like, pushing her breasts out making her look simply irresistible.

The girls had agreed that Cheryl would go to their room and meet Laura; Diana would have already left with Dermot. Once Cheryl was convinced she looked absolutely stunning, she left her room, locking the door behind her. Reaching Laura and Diana's room she was about to knock but then stroked her hair nervously. She turned on the spot then turned back round about to knock the door again. She hesitated and scratched her head. Lifting her arm a third time to knock, the door opened and Laura stood in the doorway.

Cheryl's mouth parted slightly as her mind took in the girl in front of her; her own arm still hung mid-knock in the air. Laura looked beautiful. Her hair was curled and lay delicately across her shoulders. She was wearing a dark purple top that fit her perfectly. Her jeans were very dark blue and tight, Cheryl knew when she saw Laura from behind her ass would look squeezable. Cheryl's eyes then wandered over Laura's boots which her jeans were comfortably tucked into. Laura's make-up, like Cheryl, was perfect. The deep purple eye shadow made her hazel-eyes seem almost possible to fall into the swirling lines that Cheryl was gazing into.

"You...look..." Cheryl began, talking softly.

"Beautiful." Both girls whispered this at the same time. Cheryl felt a slight blush crawl onto her cheeks, but she hoped it would go unnoticed as she side-stepped to let Laura shut the door. Laura locked it and took Cheryl's arm making her grin.

"We're not going on a date ya know Lawr Rawr..." Cheryl laughed. Laura giggled.

"Yeah I know." She leaned on Cheryl. "I'm scared..." Cheryl looked surprised. Laura took her arm back and turned to face Cheryl as they headed for where the party was being held.

"Why?" Cheryl asked, concerned.

"I...I dance like a loser at parties." Laura stared at the floor nervously, speeding up a little. Cheryl looked stunned for a minute then burst out laughing. Laura looked offended.

"What?!" She demanded.

"Sorry, Sorry! It's just, I genuinely thought that something really bad was going to happen to you or something!" Cheryl grinned. Laura sighed.

"This is really bad..." She hung her head in shame, her shoulders drooping sadly.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Cheryl stopped walking and put her hands on Laura's shoulders.

"No sad okay? You can dance with me at the party; I won't think you're a loser because you're not." She said firmly, shaking Laura slightly. "Got it?" Laura grinned and looked up again looking much happier. She nodded then they both continued walking, nearly at the party.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The two girls arrived at the party just as the music began to start. Diana was already up and dancing, Dermot by her side. Cheryl chuckled to herself at the sight of them having such a good time when it had only just begun. The other finalists piled into the room, helping themselves to drinks and starting to join the birthday girl and the presenter on the dance floor. Cheryl immediately went to the drinks, Laura followed her.

"Where's the alcohol?" Cheryl muttered disappointedly. Laura rolled her eyes.

"It's the Live Show tomorrow; we're not stupid enough to drink!" Cheryl pouted and folded her arms. Laura laughed then went to the dance floor to dance with Diana who was beckoning her to come over.

Cheryl sighed then jumped as she felt someone's hand on one side of her waist.

"Here..." A soft voice whispered into her ear and slipped a bottle into her hand. Cheryl spun around to be nose to nose with Kimberly, her band mate. Cheryl felt a blush suddenly rush to her face from their closeness. She took a step back slightly.

"Kim...you're...here?" She whispered. Kimberly nodded enthusiastically.

"We all are!!" She grinned. "Catch ya later Chezzer..." She leaned forward, Cheryl froze on the spot as she kissed her on the cheek, winking and strutting off to dance with Nicola, Nadine and Sarah. Shaking her head she poured herself some wine into a glass, hid the bottle and finally joined everyone on the dance floor. She almost laughed when Don't Stop Movin' came on by S Club 7.

She grinned at Laura and Diana, watching them dance. She was watching Laura carefully.

"She definitely doesn't look like a loser from where I'm standing..." Cheryl murmured smiling. She headed for the girls and joined them dancing. Laura clapped her eyes on Cheryl and stared in amazement. She was a very...good...dancer. Her mouth fell open slightly as she couldn't stop watching the slim girl's body moving so perfectly in time with the song. Diana smirked slightly from Laura's stunned state and Dermot chuckled much like Cheryl had done earlier.

Cheryl stopped dancing momentarily as she felt Laura's eyes on her. She turned to face her grinning and a bit red faced from dancing so hard.

"Alright my Laura? You look a little stunned!" She winked playfully as Laura blushed, clearly embarrassed.

Cheryl moved much closer to Laura so they were inches away from touching. She leaned down slightly next to her ear. "You can look all you like...I don't mind..." She smirked sexily then swaggered off to fill her empty glass up again.

Laura was blushing furiously and Diana shouted over the blazing music.

"What did she say?" Laura grinned and started dancing again.

"Oh nothing...just that I could look all I wanted..." She laughed as Diana went 'OOOO' from hearing her words. Dermot was dancing really ridiculously and Cheryl came back and burst out laughing at him. He didn't notice the three girls behind him wetting themselves while he attempted to dance and failed.

"That is so sweet!" Diana laughed at Dermot giggling cutely. Laura and Cheryl were to busy laughing to register Diana's words. Laura went off to get another drink and Cheryl drained her glass, putting it on a tray that Louis was carrying round looking very grumpy.

She turned her back on Diana and Dermot momentarily and strolled around watching everyone having a fun time. She bumped into someone while not looking where she was going.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Cheryl turned to see Kimberly again.

"You can make up for it later..." She replied, grabbing Cheryl's wrist and pulling her into the corner of the room.

"Kim...please..." Cheryl begged desperately as Kim leaned in and started to place wet kisses over Cheryl's delicate neck.

"You know you love it Cheryl...just let me do it..." She kissed harder, biting her neck too, Cheryl let out a yelp, wriggling slightly. She felt Kim's hand slip into her trousers and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Kimberly stop it!" Cheryl cried out as she felt her pushing her fingers inside her. She let out a cry of slight pleasure but wriggled harder. The music seemed to deafen her, and she just hoped with all her might that Laura couldn't see this.

"KIMBERLY!" Cheryl finally screamed in agitation. Kim backed away immediately, pulling her fingers out then sucking on them.

"Chezzer what's wrong...?" Kim looked startled by Cheryl's behaviour.

"Don't...call me...Chezzer!" She panted, her face was red from the uncomfortable position she'd been in. She rushed past Kim, just catching her arm as she went. Kim looked in shock as she turned round and watched Cheryl go.

"Are you okay?" Laura shouted to Cheryl as she neared the black haired girl.

"Of course! Don't worry about me." She answered Laura as she reached her, smiling a little forcefully. Laura smiled back and dragged her closer.

"You said you would dance with me! So come on!" Laura giggled as Cheryl looked slightly stunned.

Macarena came on and Diana cheered happily as everyone lined up to dance it. Cheryl stood next to Laura, behind Kim and everyone began to do the Macarena.

"Heyyy Macarena AI!" She shouted to the music, totally going for it. Everyone was laughing together as they all shouted hey Macarena AI. Diana and Dermot were wiggling their hips around looking completely retarded. Laura fell about laughing, Cheryl joined in. Macarena finished and there was a mad rush for drinks. The music stopped momentarily and the lights came on, letting everyone have a ten minute break before the music would start up again. Cheryl got some more wine and drained her glass once more. Laura stood behind her.

"You shouldn't drink that. You'll have a really bad hang over tomorrow." She murmured into Cheryl's ear pretending to be stern. Cheryl felt herself shiver from how close Laura had been to her. She turned around, their heads were touching but they weren't kissing.

"Stop me then Laura...come on...I dare you!" Cheryl grinned and Laura smirked back. The lights dimmed again, the music suddenly blaring into life again, the room was to busy to notice the two girls' staring match. Cheryl backed off as Laura moved forwards; the whole time their heads still touching. Cheryl felt lost in Laura's eyes, they could hear the music but all other sound faded away as they were so wrapped in each other.

Cheryl felt her body press against the wall as Laura stopped walking. Cheryl tilted her head and moved closer to Laura, about to kiss her. Laura pulled back slightly. Her mentor made a quiet pleading sound and Laura smiled. Their heads were still touching.

"You don't really want to kiss me...it's the wine..." Laura whispered in her ear softly, pressing gently against Cheryl.

"No...no it isn't I swear..." Cheryl begged, now their noses were touching they were so close.

"Do you mean that...?" Laura whispered softer.

"Let me show you I mean that..." Cheryl carefully pushed Laura off her and ran for the drinks. Laura grinned and shook her head. She'd only been trying to stop her from drinking wine seen as Cheryl _had_ dared her to. Laura watched as Cheryl grabbed Eoughan's drink and poured the rest of the wine into it. She started to laugh at his expression as Cheryl staggered back to Laura.

"See!" Cheryl grinned triumphantly. Laura rolled her eyes. "Now...plant one." Cheryl closed her eyes and pouted pointing to her lips. Laura giggled and grabbed a guy from JLS, shoving him into Cheryl, he kissed her excitedly and she made a strangled sound pulling away and wiping her tongue on her hand.

"EURGHH!!!! Gross!" The guy looked gutted and stormed off the rest of the band laughing at him. Laura laughed at Cheryl who grabbed her and pushed her into the wall.

"You are so dead now Missy..." She whispered. Laura smiled.

"I dare you to kill me then..." Cheryl's eyes flickered, showing wildness and Laura felt a rush of excitement inside her.

"Come on, let's dance." Cheryl grinned, pulling Laura off the wall and starting to dance inches away from her. Laura stared in amazement again – she seemed to freeze in time whenever Cheryl danced.

"Come ooonnn Lauraaa...dance with me..." Cheryl teased her, shaking her hips looking so hot it was hard to believe. Laura blushed furiously.

"I-I think I'll just g-get a drink!" Laura attempted to escape as Cheryl grabbed her wrist spinning her back and into her arms.

"Oh no you don't...you're dancing with me..." Cheryl put her hands over Laura's and made her rub her own tummy. Laura let out a sound of shock as she felt the muscle in Cheryl's stomach. She half closed her eyes and soon later she was stroking Cheryl's tummy on her own without Cheryl leading her. Cheryl began to pant excitedly, moving her body against Laura's hands which were cold on her hot, sticky skin.

"Oh God..." Laura gasped from the tension of how close they were dancing. Cheryl leaned down and breathed heavily on Laura's neck while they danced harder still. Once the song had finished, Cheryl stopped moving, her body was tingling from all the work and Laura's hands slid down her body and stopped touching her. Panting, Cheryl grinned at Laura.

"You....do not....dance like a loser....I can tell you that..." She winked. Laura blushed furiously; her lower body was flaring slightly from how close she was with Cheryl.

"I've gotta go now beautiful, I'll kiss you later." Cheryl's face suddenly blushed. "Catch you later!! Catch...you later..." She dashed off while Laura started to laugh at her mistake.

Laura went back over to Diana. The DJ said thank you for being such good dancers and everyone sang happy birthday to Diana who was grinning from ear to ear.

"We're all going to go play spin the bottle now! Come on Lawr Rawr!" Diana giggled happily once everyone had calmed down slightly. She dragged Laura out of the room and took her into the lounge where everyone who hadn't gone to bed was sitting round the fire.

Cheryl was on the small sofa, Austin was in stitches from a joke Dermot had told him, both guys were sitting by the fire. Simon was on the other sofa next to Ruth. Dani wasn't around; neither was Louis, JLS, Daniel and Rachel. Scott sat next to Ruth on the sofa singing to himself quietly. Laura and Diana giggled as they entered the room. Cheryl looked up and smiled at them.

"Right everyone on the floor for spin the bottle!" Alex perked up excitedly. Everyone clambered around the fire, Diana chucked a J20 bottle into the middle of the big circle.

"Diana gets to choose what happens to everyone!" Cheryl shouted over the bubble of noise.

Diana grinned sneakily. "Alright, this rule goes for every time we spin the bottle for the first round! You have to kiss the person it lands on when you spin it twice!" Diana laughed at everyone's reaction. She leaned forwards and spun the bottle; everyone sat nervously, wondering who it was going to land on.

It firstly landed on Simon who groaned and everyone cheered. Diana spun it again and an 'oooooooo' built up as it slowed down and landed on Ruth.

Cheers and bouts of laughter erupted as soon as the bottle had stopped on her. She blushed as Simon cleared his throat trying not to look to pleased with the outcome of this game. Cheryl started to chant.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Everyone else joined in until the kiss chant was almost as deafening as the music had been not so long ago. Simon leaned forwards and Ruth copied him, they leaned closer and kissed, longer than a minute. Everyone roared with excitement and Austin yelled: "GIVE HIM SOME TONGUE RUTH!" Ruth licked Simon's bottom lip upon hearing Austin and everyone yelled again, clearly loving this game. Diana clapped in excitement as they pulled away looking very embarrassed. She grinned and it was Simon's turn to spin the bottle. It first landed on Austin who swore loudly making everyone laugh. It spun again and landed on Laura. Cheryl felt her insides tighten but she shoved the feeling aside. It's just a game...she thought to herself, trying to relax. Laura felt a little nervous, she didn't really want to kiss Austin, she love d him as a friend but she didn't object when the chant built up again, this time it wasn't Cheryl who'd started it. Laura noticed this and felt a little pleased by that...a little. They both leaned in and kissed, less than a minute this time, Cheryl looked away, unable to watch.

Diana noticed this and gulped quietly, hoping it wouldn't land on someone else with Laura. After they pulled away, at the same time they both wiped their mouths, everyone laughed. Cheryl seemed to relax into the game more now, which again Laura noticed.

Austin spun the bottle and it landed on Dermot now, who looked extremely scared. He spun it again and it took a while to slow down everyone was 'ooo'-ing really loudly now, it came to a halt...on Diana. Cheryl burst out laughing and clapped everyone joined in beginning to chant again. Diana went a shade pinker and Dermot tried his best not to feel too excited, he didn't want to completely embarrass himself.

As Diana leaned forwards and Dermot followed suite, she felt excitement bubbling inside her tummy. Inches away from his lips she paused momentarily and then touched his lips on hers. She closed her eyes instantly as did he and they kissed for well over a minute before coming back down to earth and realising everyone was watching them. They pulled away totally embarrassed.

"Ohhh! Dermie's got a crush on Diaaanaaa!" Alex cooed at Dermot who cleared his throat blushing madly. He ignored the comment and spun the bottle. It slowed and landed on Cheryl who went 'Ohhh Nooo!' everyone cheered and Laura felt her stomach tie a knot in itself. Dermot spun it again and it slowed to an end...pointing at Laura. Cheryl felt her heart beat ten thousand times faster as it stopped exactly on Laura. Laura's own heart missed a beat and she looked over at Cheryl as the cheering started up again, the chant getting louder, Diana seemed to be loving it. Cheryl leaned forwards. Laura followed her and they were inches apart now. Cheryl smiled faintly and Laura let out a tiny pant then Cheryl closed the gap between them. Laura shut her eyes and put one hand into Cheryl's hair, her lips tasted of Cherries...so tasty... She kissed a little fiercer, Cheryl cupped Laura's face and gently pressed her tongue into Laura's mouth who parted and let her inside. They both let out a moan and heard roars of cheering from how they were kissing each other. They managed to tear themselves off the other, panting and looking flustered. Diana whooped excitedly and Dermot was grinning. He was never going to let Cheryl forget that.

They all finished off the game, now extremely sleepy. Everyone bid goodnight to Diana and left the room. Cheryl wavered behind slightly and Laura waited for her by the door. The room was empty. They looked at each other and at the same time they rushed and grabbed each other kissing viciously. They pulled away momentarily.

"We...we can't do this now..." Laura panted, hating herself for saying it.

"I know..." Cheryl was hugging her tightly. She kissed her gently this time then kissed her cheek. "Sleep well my Laura..." Laura smiled happily and walked to the door.

"Night Cheryl."

"Night Rawr."


	3. Chapter 3

Cheryl & Laura – Endless Love

Chapter 03 -

Her mouth was hanging half open, her eyes closed tightly as she softly snored, looking like a cute dormouse. Sighing quietly, Cheryl snuggled into her covers, fast asleep. There was a bang and two seconds later Cheryl was wide awake...and covered in water.

"SIMON!" She screeched angrily as her hair got completely soaked along with her entire body. Simon's expression couldn't give a monkey's arse that he'd just woken up and drenched the poor girl.

"Do you have ANY idea how long it takes to do my hair?" Cheryl fumed, attempting to slap Simon. He ducked and tried to escape.

"You're hair looks stupid anyway." He mumbled. Cheryl made an angry sound and threw the empty bucket at Simon who covered his head and smirked. "Go wake up your acts."

"But my HAIR!" Cheryl groaned in annoyance. Simon shrugged and left Cheryl to frustrate herself further while she turned on her GHDs.

Cheryl began to work on her hair, not long after Simon had ruined it; it looked completely perfect as usual. She sighed in relief and started to put on her clothes. She wore tight jeans which made her ass look tasty, stilettos which were hidden under her trousers her little toenails were painted dark purple. Her top was like a vest but not as thin and it was a deep purple colour.

Leaving her room, she yawned and cursed Simon for spoiling her sleep. Her head felt like it had been knocked off with a hammer and the headache that was forming inside her brain was a nightmare. She was brought back down to Earth when Alex spoke to her cheerily.

"Oh hey Cheryl! I figured you would have a hang-over! Oh and new news...Diana never went back to her room last nightttt...." Alex winked sneakily. Cheryl was rubbing her temples, she loved Alex and everything but it was so early...(like ten o'clock...) "I reckon she's with Dermot...what do you think?" Cheryl nodded tiredly, then waved at Alex and headed for Diana and Laura's room. Alex shrugged and continued to head for her practise room ready for the live show that night.

Cheryl reached the girls room and knocked lightly. There was no response at all so she carefully opened the door shutting it silently behind her. Her eyes fell upon Laura. She was fast asleep much like Cheryl had been not to long ago. Her heart tightened and she whispered 'awww' at the sight of her girl cuddled up with a little lion cuddly toy. Her tiny hands were clutching his mane lovingly. Cheryl edged nearer, leaping over the obstacles feeling like she was doing a marathon with hurdles. She trod on a plate and swore as it made a loud clanking noise. She glanced at Laura nervously but she'd simply moved to lying on her back now. She let out a quiet sigh, thankful she hadn't woken up the sleeping angel.

Cheryl finally reached her bed and all in one piece. She leaned down over Laura and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, smelling the musky scent of her curly hair. Laura opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Cheryl. She smiled gently, and yawned. Cheryl smiled down at her.

"You have to get up now Beaut." Cheryl whispered softly to her act. Laura groaned and closed her eyes. Grinning, Cheryl tried to sound stern. "Now Miss White, don't make me have to wake you up." Laura mumbled something along the lines of 'whatever' and Cheryl sat on top of her making her eyes snap open instantly. "At least I haven't thrown water on you like Simon did to me this morning!" Laura started to laugh as she imagined the scene in her head. Cheryl pretended to look offended as she leaned down; their noses touching gently. Laura blew on her nose making her close her eyes tightly. Cheryl opened her eyes again and smiled, kissing Laura passionately.

They pulled away slowly, neither of them really wanting to but knowing they had to at some point. Cheryl climbed off Laura and kissed her cheek. As she pulled away from kissing her cheek, Laura caught her face and pulled her into another kiss on the lips. Cheryl sighed into Laura's mouth, her eyes closing. She brought her hands up and laced them into Laura's curls, kissing her with a little more effort. Laura wrapped her arms around Cheryl's neck, pulling her close, the whole time their lips never parted. Cheryl pressed gently at Laura's lips, nervously asking for entrance. Laura parted her mouth to let Cheryl inside, a smile on the edge of her mouth as their tongues intertwined. The two girls kissed with passion, until finally they loosened and pulled away again.

Cheryl smiled warmly at Laura. "Come on you." She grinned. "I'll see you downstairs." As she walked back to the door – more like climbed – she blew Laura a kiss; she caught it and blew one back to Cheryl who caught it and wiped it all over her face winking and leaving the room.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Diana woke up slowly. She yawned, snuggling into the sheets. Dermot entered the room and handed her some tea. She smiled up at him and he grinned.

Last night Diana and Dermot had gone out for a walk after spin the bottle, when Diana had demanded to see his apartment. He'd shown her and then she'd felt so sleepy that she ended up staying at his. He'd slept on the sofa downstairs while Diana slept in his warm double bed.

She sat up and stretched sleepily. "Thank you..." She murmured, taking the tea and sipping it. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Diana yawned a second time. "What time is it...?" She muttered, too tired to move. Dermot checked his watch.

"Half Eleven, why?" Diana sat up suddenly.

"Oh Shit! I'm late! Cheryl's gonna kill me!" She leapt out of bed, drinking a bit more tea, burning her mouth in the process then handing it back to Dermot.

"I'm so sorry I have to go!" Dermot got to his feet.

"I'll drive you, grab your clothes come on." Diana grinned hugging Dermot then snatched up all her clothes, heading for his car.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Cheryl was pacing, the hand holding her clipboard tightening as she became more and more worked up. Laura was singing on the stage while Alex was preparing to practise shortly after. Cheryl ran a hand through her hair, biting her pen and watching Laura sing.

"Miss Cole-"

"Tweedy."

"Sorry, Miss Tweedy, Kimberly is here to see you." Cheryl sighed and followed the man to where Kimberly was standing, waiting for Cheryl. Laura noticed out of the corner of her eye as Cheryl disappeared, she didn't know who she was with and she faltered for a second in the song, but forced herself to continue.

"Hey..." Kimberly muttered sheepishly. She handed Cheryl some flowers. She took them.

"Aw...they're beautiful." She half-smiled at Kimberly. There was a long silence between the two band members. "Um...thank you..." Cheryl murmured. Kimberly looked at the floor.

"I'm really sorry about last night...I was drunk out of my face...I'm...so...sorry, really..." She refused to make eye-contact with Cheryl, but she smiled at Kimberly.

"Don't worry about it, I could smell the alcohol on you...I know you'd never do that to me." Kimberly looked up at Cheryl's words. She took a step nearer but Cheryl took a small step back.

"Kim..." She whispered desperately. "Please..."

"Cheryl I still love you!" She cried out suddenly, rushing forwards and hugging her tightly. Cheryl stood frozen on the spot, but she hugged Kim back a little.

Laura was in the middle of a long note, when she noticed Cheryl was hugging Kimberly and had some flowers. Her voice stopped and she turned her head and stared, her heart felt like it had dropped into her stomach. She tried to calm down, telling herself they were just good friends that's all...but even so she felt sick.

"Laura...? What's wrong? Why've you stopped singing?" Brian called up to her. Laura managed to peel her eyes away from Cheryl, looking down at Brian.

"S-Sorry..." She started up singing again, but she'd lost the some what mini spark she'd had only seconds ago.

Cheryl pulled away from Kimberly.

"I just can't...I'm sorry Kim." Kimberly nodded sadly.

"Alright...call me...please...?" She whispered to Cheryl.

"Of course." Cheryl smiled at her friend, leaning in and kissing Kimberly's cheek.

Laura threw the microphone down and rushed off the stage, Brian leapt to his feet.

"LAURA?" He called after her. Cheryl's head immediately turned at hearing her name being shouted, she was about to follow Laura when Diana was suddenly by her side. Cheryl turned away from the exit Laura had headed from and turned to Diana, Kimberly had gone. She was still holding the flowers.

"Where the heck have you been Diana?" Cheryl passed her flowers to a woman who went to put them into some water. She picked up her clipboard which she'd put on the edge of the stage when she went to see Kimberly. Diana looked really worried about letting Cheryl down.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't realise what time it was!" She panted, having clearly run straight to Cheryl. Cheryl looked desperately to where Laura had run.

"I can't stay right now Diana!" Diana looked puzzled.

"But-" She began.

"Look, you practise after Alex with Brian, I gotta go!" She left the confused Diana to stare after her as she ran to follow Laura.

She caught up with her calling to her down the corridor.

"Laura!" She shouted. Laura ignored her.

"Laura!!" She stopped and turned round. Cheryl reached her. "Are you alright?"

"Alright...? Oh yeah I'm absolutely fantastic!" She turned around to storm off again but Cheryl grabbed her wrist.

"Laura please!" Cheryl begged.

"Go back to Kimberly." Laura pulled her wrist free and continued down the corridor. Cheryl stared after her. "Laura!" Cheryl stumbled after Laura and stood in front of her, holding out her arms so she can't walk past.

"I'm not seeing Kimberly. She was trying to get back with me-"

"Get _back_ with you?" Laura ducked under her arm and carried on walking.

"We were only together for two weeks!" Cheryl called after Laura. She stopped her back still to Cheryl.

She paused only momentarily, and then carried on walking. Cheryl began to panic.

"Lau-"

"Don't waste your breath." She shouted back, going into her room and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Problems with your love life...?" Kimberly whispered into her ear. Cheryl spun around swiftly, Kimberly stared at her.

"No!" Cheryl angrily replied. Kimberly raised an eyebrow. Cheryl ran a hand through her hair her stress building. "What makes you think that?" She folded her arms.

"Oh I dunno, maybe you shouting down a corridor as she slams her door?" Cheryl looked really pissed off.

"Oh go and fuck yourself!" She turned on her heel and Kimberly started to laugh. Cheryl slowed down.

"Only if you give me a hand..." Cheryl turned round and looked at her almost unbelievingly. She shook her head and turned back round storming into her bedroom.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Welcome to the X-Factor Live Show 2008! Your Saturday night starts here!" Dermot called down the microphone as everyone in the crowd roared with excitement. He introduced the Judges one by one. Simon looked grumpy, as per, Dannii looked up her own arse...as per, Louis looked like a freak as per and Cheryl looked like she really didn't want to be there.

They sat down on their panel and the show began. First to sing was Diana.

"Cheryl, your first act please!" Dermot turned to Cheryl.

"Now this girl has come a long way since her audition, it's my Diana Vickers!" The crowd cheered as the little introduction scene came on. A minute later, Diana was on the stage and ready to sing. Cheryl and Dermot made eye-contact and she smirked at him then winked. He blushed and looked away from her.

Diana finished singing With or Without You by U2 and the audience loved her, clapping and screaming.

"Great performance!" Dermot grinned putting his arm slightly around Diana. "Let's see what the judges think." He turned to Louis.

"Diana, I love you, I love the way you sing and I thought that performance was fantastic! You are an amazing young girl and I love your image!" The crowd cheered happily and Diana smiled.

"Thank you."

"Dannii?"

"You are so cute! I just wanna go up there and cuddle you, that song wasn't exactly a song I'd have chosen for you though, Cheryl." The crowd booed slightly. Cheryl looked irritated.

"Well Diana's not in your category so I don't really care if you wouldn't have chosen it, she sung it beautifully, it fits perfectly so what's the problem here?"

"I'm just saying-"

"I don't agree with you there." Simon butted in. "Diana, you had a perfectly normal song choice, it worked well with you. I think you're a lot like marmite, people either love you or they hate you...and I loved you tonight." The crowd roared in triumph, Dannii looked furious and Cheryl fake smiled at her. Dermot hugged Diana as she left the stage and whispered you were so amazing honey into her ear as she skipped off grinning happily.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Cheryl, your next act please!" Dermot turned to Cheryl a second time.

"Next, is the girl who has an absolutely fabulous voice, it's the beautiful, Laura White." The crowd erupted like a volcano of cheers. The scene came on as Laura prepared herself.

She started to sing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson and Cheryl felt her heart tighten. She looked up at Laura in awe as she sung the song so well she felt emotional. This was by far better than in her rehearsals. Laura finished singing and the crowd yelled and whistled, clearly loving her.

"Wow! Judges your comments please?" Dermot turned to the judges panel and Simon spoke up first.

"You know, Laura, ever since I first lay eyes on you when you walked into that audition room, I knew we could expect great things from you. And you just proved I was right." The crowd cheered and Cheryl beamed proudly.

"Thank you so much Simon."

Dannii spoke before Cheryl could say a word. "Laura I love you! You are amazing! Well done tonight girl!" The crowd clapped again and Laura smiled happily.

"Thank you."

Louis spoke next, Cheryl looked a little impatient.

"Look Laura, I like you, I like your look, but I didn't like the performance tonight. You just didn't seem to put everything into it." He folded his arms as the crowd booed angrily. Cheryl turned to face Louis, pointing her pen at him.

"How DARE you sit there and say that girl didn't give it her all tonight Louis. She sung her little heart out and if you don't call that putting everything into it then you really need to sort yourself out." The crowd roared excitedly as Cheryl looked up at Laura.

"Ignore him, you did absolutely fantastically and I am so so proud of you." Dermot turned to Laura who was trying not to smile to much at Cheryl's reaction to Louis comment.

"Thank you." She murmured quietly, the memory of earlier still pinching at her heart. Cheryl smiled up at her, knowing that she must still be upset about their argument.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Cheryl breathed out through her mouth, the smoke billowing into the cold night air. She leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. Lifting her hand to her mouth again she sucked lightly on the cigarette, tapping it so the ash fell away.

"C...Cheryl...?" A tiny quiet voice called out. Cheryl turned instantly upon hearing her voice.

"Laura!" She was about to hug her but then remembered earlier and simply stared at the floor.

"I...I never knew you smoked." She murmured softly, stepping outside next to Cheryl.

"Yeah...I really need to quit actually." She sighed again, throwing the cigarette on the floor and standing on it to put it out.

"I'm sorry I got so upset earlier..." Laura whispered. Cheryl was about to speak but Laura put a finger to her lips. "No... It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have reacted how I did...I guess I was just...jealous." Laura whispered even quieter, then before Cheryl could say anything she went back inside. Cheryl stared after her then put a hand to her forehead rubbing it slowly, thinking over what Laura had said.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"In no particular order, the acts that are safe to sing another week are..." The suspense was making everyone hold their breath.

"The first act to be saved is..." Dermot paused for a short while, everyone standing uneasily and nerves clearly building.

"Diana." The crowd screeched happily and Cheryl grabbed Diana into a hug grinning.

"The second act to return is..." Dermot hesitated before saying the next name.

"Laura." The crowd roared in delight as Cheryl hugged Laura so much he picked her up. Laura squealed as her legs came off the ground and she brought her legs up. Cheryl laughed and put her back down smiling happily. She was so glad that Laura and Diana had got through...she didn't know what she'd have done if Laura had gone...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Cheryl sighed, sitting on her bed with her clipboard. She closed her eyes for a moment...thinking of Laura. She felt so stressed and unsure about what to do or what she felt. Cheryl knew she was starting to develop serious feelings for Laura, but she wondered how Laura felt. Did she want to hold her like Cheryl did? Did she want to kiss her like Cheryl did...? Did she want to... Cheryl sighed and opened her eyes. She pulled ot her pack of cigarettes. She looked in her pocket for her lighter and grumbled, she must have left it somewhere. She thanked that she had some matches in her toiletries draw. She got up and took the matches out, sitting back down on her bed and lighting it. She took out a cigarette and was about to light it, her hand slipped and she dropped the lit match onto the carpet. She swore and gasped as the carpet set on fire, it was only a little flame. Not thinking about it first, she grabbed the nearest liquid that could put the fire out, which happened to be some deodorant. Just as she sprayed a tiny tiny bit of it onto the flame she screamed as she realised it was flammable.

The small flame flared up, bursting into life and setting fire to her chest of drawers. Screaming again, Cheryl ran for the door, pulling at it. It was stuck and wouldn't budge.

"Oh God...Oh God! HELP!" She shouted as loud as she could, hammering on her door to try and possibly get someone's attention. The door of room 107 opened and Laura came out into the corridor. Cheryl screamed as loudly as she could, whacking the door as hard as she could.

"LAURA!" She shouted, her voice breaking. Laura looked up slightly and noticed Cheryl by the window of her room. She saw orange flickering and smoke billowing under the door.

"Fuck!" She swore, running towards her room. She immediately tried the door handle, but it was tight and wouldn't budge. She could feel the door moving as Cheryl hit it desperately.

"CHERYL!" She cried hitting the door. Cheryl went back to the window and put her hand up onto it. Laura was on the other side of it and she had her hand up to the window too. Their hands would have been touching if the window wasn't there. Laura began to sob, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed down the corridor. She ran to find someone while Cheryl slapped the window.

"P-Please don't leave me!" She coughed as smoke filled her lungs up. Dermot came rushing round the corner of the corridor, Laura right behind him.

"Don't panic Cheryl! We'll get you out!" He had a fire extinguisher in his hands and he told Cheryl to stand back from the window. She moved backwards coughing and spluttering, avoiding the fire but only just. Dermot smashed the window and sprayed the fire. After a while he managed to put it out and Laura was still sobbing but this time with relief.

"Come on Cheryl...come on. Climb through the window..." Dermot beckoned Cheryl to come to the window. Cheryl was shaking in fear, she wobbled towards the window.

"I-I can't...I can't do it!" Her voice croaked as her hands shook violently. Laura took a step nearer, next to Dermot by the window. Dermot took a step back to let Laura talk to Cheryl.

"It's okay Cheryl. Come on. Take my hand sweetie...it's okay." Laura reassured Cheryl, putting her hand through the window to help Cheryl climb out of the room. Cheryl grasped her hand desperately, holding onto Laura firmly. Laura continued to sooth Cheryl as she took hold of her arm and helped her climb through the broken window. Cheryl fell and Laura held her close as she got through the window.

Cheryl buried her face into Laura's neck, sobbing into her curls as Laura stroked her back softly.

"Shhh...it's alright baby..." Laura could feel Cheryl's shaking body.

"I thought I was gonna die..." She clutched onto Laura, refusing to loosen her grip. Laura felt tears sliding down her face again as she heard Cheryl.

"The only thing that was going through my mind...was that I'd never be able to hear you singing again..." She whispered, her body calming slightly.

Laura stepped back a little, looking into Cheryl's glossy eyes.

"Young girl don't cry...I'll be right here when your world starts to fall..." Laura sung softly to Cheryl, wiping her cheeks gently, removing her tears. Cheryl leaned in towards Laura, they were about to kiss when Diana came rushing towards them.

"Oh My Gosh! What's happened? Cheryl are you okay?" She panicked. Dermot itched his head slightly, trying to pretend that Cheryl and Laura hadn't just been about to kiss.

"It's alright. I'm okay." Cheryl had completely relaxed; Laura still had her arms wrapped around Cheryl's waist and Diana raised her eyebrows. Laura smiled slightly.

"My Laura calmed me down...and Dermot is a hero!" She turned to Dermot and ran hugging him tightly. He chocked a little but smiled.

"No worries." He patted Cheryl's back, and then she pulled away and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh My God...my hair feels horrible!" She looked suddenly shocked. Laura laughed lightly but Diana was too busy watching Dermot. He turned and saw Diana was looking at him; he looked at her back, their eyes drawn to one another.

"Yeah...he is a hero..." Diana murmured, moving closer to Dermot, who at the same time took a step towards Diana.

"My..." She took another step nearer, so did he.

"Hero..." Her voice was a whisper now as she was inches away from Dermot. He blushed and wrapped his arms around her tightly, she returned the motion. Cheryl looked at Diana and Dermot and looked surprised.

"Come on Laura...let's leave them to it..." She giggled slightly, clearly fully recovered from her accident.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep tonight?" Laura asked, concerned. Diana glanced over at Laura and Cheryl.

"You can stay in our room!" She suddenly giggled excitedly.

"Aw yeah that would be so cool!" Cheryl piped up, Dermot grinned and Laura rolled her eyes smiling.

"Where are you going to sleep though?" Laura folded her arms. Cheryl and Diana blinked. Dermot spoke up.

"Well, Diana could stay with me. I only live two minutes away anyway." Dermot turned from Cheryl to Diana to Laura. "If that's alright with you of course!" He added quickly, not wanting Diana to think he was some kind of pervert. Cheryl butted in.

"That's a great idea Derm!" She grinned sneakily at him. Diana joined in.

"Yeah! I'd totally love to stay with you Dermy!"

Cheryl turned to Laura who didn't look to convinced.

"Oh pleaseeee Rawr!" Cheryl begged. "I'll make it up for you later..." She whispered into Laura's ear making her blush.

"Okay. Come on Diana come get your stuff." Cheryl grinned happily jumping up and down with Diana. Laura and Dermot made eye-contact and laughed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Oh No! My Clipboard!" Cheryl gasped as her and Laura picked out everything that was still in tact to take into their room. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Cheryl it's just a clipboard." She sighed. Cheryl looked shocked.

"It is not just a clipboard! It's my special clipboard! I've had it all my life!" Laura laughed slightly.

"Cheryl...you got given that at the start of X-Factor." Laura smirked as Cheryl looked embarrassed.

"A-Ah...Whatever!" Cheryl blushed. Laura noticed this.

"Cheryl...are you...blushing?" She took a step nearer to her mentor.

"No! Of course not don't be so silly!" She didn't look at Laura as she said it, her blush deepening.

Laura wrapped her arms around Cheryl's waist pulling her closer.

"I think you're lying..." She murmured. Cheryl felt her body excitement rise from Laura's tone.

"Maybe..." She whispered back. Laura kissed Cheryl's neck gently. Cheryl let out a sharp breath, closing her eyes slowly. Laura kissed her chin, then her nose then just under her mouth.

"Tease..." Cheryl sighed, opening her eyes and kissing Laura on the lips lovingly. Laura returned the kiss before pulling away.

"Look at you, distracting me! Come on, let's keep going." Laura kissed Cheryl quickly, then turned to look at the box full of the intact things. It wasn't very full at all. Cheryl sighed staring at her stuff in the box too.

She moved over to her bedside table. It had only just caught alight, so hopefully the things inside it were still alright and not to badly damaged. Opening the first draw, she sighed with relief. Her ipod was fine. She passed it to Laura who grinned and took it.

"Bet you're glad that's alright." She laughed, putting it in her pocket so it would be less likely to get lost than in the box. Cheryl nodded, emptying the draws.

A little while later, they'd gathered everything that was still usable. Cheryl picked up the box and Laura held open the door for her.

They got to room 107 and Laura opened the door then laughed slightly. The room was still a nightmare.

"How the heck do I even get in here?" Cheryl sighed as Laura started to giggle.

"I manage." She answered, taking the box from Cheryl and putting it on Diana's bed. Cheryl shut the door behind her. She smiled, sitting down on Diana's bed. She put her box on the floor and started searching through it to find something to put on to sleep in.

Laura was blushing ever so slightly as she removed her shirt. Cheryl cleared her throat, embarrassed as Laura had taken off her top. Cheryl stared at the floor, trying not to watch as Laura put on her pjs. She'd changed into a vest and her underwear. She climbed into her bed.

"It's alright, you can look now." Laura smiled as Cheryl glanced up at her.

"I can't be arsed to find my pjs now... I'll just sleep in my underwear." Cheryl yawned and stretched sleepily. Laura blushed furiously at that thought. Cheryl smirked sneakily, taking off her top and flicking her hair as she pulled it over her head. She slipped out of her trousers and stood in her underwear watching Laura.

She'd hidden her face, knowing if she looked at Cheryl then she'd burn her cheeks off and probably stare gormlessly like an idiot. Cheryl climbed over to Laura's bed and stood right in front of her hidden face.

"Laura you're not shy are you?" Cheryl asked completely innocently. "We're both girls..." She added.

Laura mumbled. "That's the problem..." Cheryl giggled and bent down so their faces were level. Laura moved her hands and Cheryl stood back up on purpose making Laura yelp from the sudden breasts in her face, hiding and blushing madly. Cheryl started to laugh at Laura's reaction.

"Don't you like my boobs Miss White?" Cheryl cooed playfully, straddling her.

"Cheryl!" Laura moved her hands and looked up at her mentor; her eyes couldn't help but wander over Cheryl's assets her mouth falling open in longing. Cheryl smirked and put her hands either side of Laura's head, pushing her boobs into her face. Laura made a strangling sound as Cheryl did this, but she wrapped her arms around Cheryl anyway.

"Go on Laura...do whatever you want." Cheryl teased her girl further, not expecting her to do anything. Laura then licked one of Cheryl's boobs making her squeal from the sudden feel of it and leap off Laura, lying next to her on the bed. "You little minx!" She blushed and Laura giggled. They both were now under the covers, squishing up together so there was room for them both. Cheryl wrapped her arms around Laura's waist under the covers and snuggled into her back. Laura held onto Cheryl's hands and turned slightly to kiss Cheryl goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheryl & Laura – Endless Love

Chapter 04 –

"The whispers in the morning...Of lovers sleeping tight..." Laura closed her eyes as she sung; her passion was flowing through her body while she practised. Cheryl was sitting in the warm chair, watching her and chewing her pen, smiling. She continued singing, but Cheryl purposely began to open her legs and stroke her thigh, still chewing her pen. Laura almost choked on the air as she saw this, her voice faltered and came to a halt.

"What's wrong...?" Cheryl pretended to not know why Laura had stopped.

"N-Nothing!" Laura blushed then cleared her throat and started to sing again.

"The whispers in the morning...Of lovers sleepi-" She stopped again as Cheryl had stroked up the inside of her own leg and let out a soft moan, almost stroking her area and was now biting on the pen sexily.

"Laura come on!" She folded her arms and Laura gulped.

"R-Right..." She closed her eyes and started up again.

"The whispers in the morning...Of lovers sleeping tight...Are rolling by like thunder now..." She opened her eyes and Cheryl wasn't on the chair. She stared wondering where the hell she was. "As I look in your-" Cheryl grabbed her from behind. "EYES!" She yelped jumping out of her skin. Cheryl fell about laughing while Laura turned round and grabbed her.

"Stop it meanie!!" She whined like a little kid. Cheryl laughed and kissed Laura on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I just can't keep myself off you can I...?" She smiled at Laura who blushed slightly looking up into Cheryl's eyes. They rubbed noses like a little Eskimo kiss, kissed each other gently on the lips then Cheryl finally let go of Laura and seated herself back in the chair.

"Alright go on." Cheryl grinned; Laura raised one eyebrow in a 'don't you do anything' way.

"The whispers in the morning...Of lovers sleeping tight...Are rolling by like thunder now... As I look in your eyes...." Laura did look in Cheryl's eyes and Cheryl felt her heart tighten with a tender feeling as they looked at each other.

"I hold onto your body..." Cheryl got up slowly and wrapped her arms around Laura; she didn't stop. "And feel each move you make..." She felt Cheryl lean down on her neck, kissing her skin softly and suckling on the same spot. A blush stained her cheeks. "Your voice is warm and tender..." Cheryl began to whisper into Laura's ear making her stammer and stop singing.

"I can't concentrate when you...s-say that..." Laura whispered, wanting to stop singing altogether and just kiss her mentor. Cheryl smiled and kissed Laura on her chin.

"Sorry...you're just so irresistible..." She whispered quieter than Laura, kissing her again. Laura kissed back a little more passionately. Cheryl pulled away gently and took hold of both of Laura's hands, heading for the chair. She sat down, Laura following her movement, sitting on top of her on the chair.

The younger girl leaned down and returned to kissing Cheryl, who closed her eyes slowly, butterflies flitting and gliding in her stomach. Laura laced her hands into her mentor's hair, closing her own eyes and pressing her against the comfortable chair slightly. Cheryl wrapped her own arms around Laura, her hands massaging the back of her neck.

Sighing into their kiss, this time it was Laura who tenderly pressed her tongue to Cheryl's lips. Cheryl parted instantly, letting her inside. She felt herself shiver in delight from the velvety feeling of Laura's tongue against hers. Laura returned to kissing Cheryl after a little while. They parted, slowly pulling away. Cheryl still had her eyes closed; Laura still had her hands laced in her hair. Laura panted opening her eyes as Cheryl slowly opened her own.

"Laura...I... I lo-" Laura felt her heart leap as she heard what Cheryl was about to say; she looked confused at her expression then turned around to see Dannii in the doorway. Laura immediately got off Cheryl and cleared her throat, blushing she walked out of the room as Dannii entered.

"Miss Tweeeeedaaiiii!" Dannii grinned as Cheryl sighed blushing and standing up. "I never knew you had the hots for Laura White!" Cheryl looked deadly serious.

"You don't speak a word of what you just saw you got that?" Her strong accent was for the first time, beginning to sound threatening. Dannii smirked.

"Alright, alright. I promise." She tickled Cheryl. "But AWW you've got a thing for Laurraaa!" Cheryl slapped her hands away and Dannii laughed skipping out of the room. Cheryl shook her head and sighed again.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Alright everyone, two things I need to discuss with you today." Simon raised his voice above the chatter, everyone fell silent. Dermot had his arm around Diana; they were both sitting in the circle. The judges were all on the sofa.

"Firstly, this evening I'm glad to announce that there will be another party-" There was cheers from the circle and Cheryl smiled happily.

"However!" Simon shouted over the bubble of excitement, there were some groans from the way he said it, knowing there must be some catch.

"I wouldn't class it as a party as such...but more as a concert. Our very own Cheryl and her girls are performing for us." Everyone cheered and Cheryl laughed, glad that they're reactions were positive. She made eye-contact with Laura and puckered up her lips, grinning.

"Secondly, the concert is this evening, from now onwards we'll be doing some sport. It's today when we're supposed to keep fit and in shape. That's important when singing, so you don't run out of energy." Cheryl crossed her legs and smirked at all the finalists. "No matter how badly I don't want to have to say this...unfortunately...the judges are to join in...and Dermot is to help." Cheryl's smirk was wiped off her face as everyone laughed at her and Dannii's reactions to this. Louis looked frightened and Simon looked irritated. Dermot seemed fine though, after all he was good at sport.

"We're just doing swimming this time. Then that leaves us enough time to return back to the lounge and discuss the concert in greater depth. Go and get all your stuff first and meet in the swimming pool changing rooms."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Everyone was changed and ready to swim. The finalists waited eagerly by the swimming pool, looking forward to seeing the judges in their costumes. Simon came out first looking extremely disgruntled. Everyone laughed at his trunks. They were bright pink. He folded his arms.

"This was Cheryl's idea of a joke." He growled as everyone laughed harder. Dannii came out next, thinking she was God's gift. She was wearing a polka dot bikini. Cheryl walked out, Laura's eyes widened as she stared. The Girls Aloud Star's body was fantastic in a bikini. Her tummy looked so strong, and her legs were so smooth Laura felt like rushing at her and stroking every inch of her body. Cheryl looked over at Laura and smiled, as if knowing what she was thinking. Laura blushed and giggled slightly. Cheryl's bikini was yellow, but it looked great. Louis followed behind Cheryl and everyone laughed so hard their sides hurt. He was wearing armbands and a ring, his hair in a swimming cap and his trunks really baggy. Cheryl turned round and saw him, and then seconds later was killing herself laughing. Louis looked annoyed, folding his armband arms.

"Alright, Judges in the pool please!" Dermot came out in his trunks with a microphone. Dannii leapt in the pool, splashing Louis who squealed like a girl. Simon dived in a little more professionally. Louis slid in like a rock and Cheryl looked un certain. She stood on the side and dipped her toe in.

"Oh My God it's so cold!" She gasped, pulling her toe back. Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh as Laura sneaked behind her. Cheryl looked puzzled why the finalists in front of her looked so excited. Laura pushed her just as she noticed she wasn't there and she screamed falling into the pool and getting her hair drenched. She surfaced looking so shocked, her hair all over her face.

"LAURA!" She yelled trying to scramble out of the pool as all the finalists roared with laughter. Laura laughed with them, rushing back to stand with Diana. Dermot was laughing too, even Simon was chuckling slightly.

"Sorry Cheryl, you'll have to get Laura later, you guys need to show you're finalists who's best right now." Dermot laughed. Cheryl growled.

"Oh I will..." She murmured, on about getting her later.

"Judges, in your lanes please!" Dermot blushed slightly upon hearing Cheryl, knowing very well she probably would. The judges got ready, their backs against the pool edge.

"On your marks...get set..." Cheryl put her face in the water, as did Simon and Dannii.

"GO!" Ear-splitting splashes started up as the finalists cheered and clapped for their mentors. Simon was currently in the lead, Danni was second to last as Louis could barely move with his armbands on. Cheryl was now level with Simon, her hair flicking every time she turned to the side to gasp for air. They reached the end, turned and began to swim back. Even though she knew she wasn't going to win, Dannii kept going. By this point Louis had given up and was simply watching.

Simon and Cheryl both touched the side at the same time. Dermot blew his whistle.

"Cheryl and Simon are the winners!" Simon's Boys and Cheryl's Girls both cheered. "Let's give a big round for the judges everyone!" Dermot shouted and everyone clapped and cheered. Simon and Cheryl climbed out of the pool and bowed. Simon was about to shake Cheryl's hand but she pulled it back and stuck her tongue out, wiggling her fingers on her nose. Everyone started to cheer and Simon folded his arms.

"I'm getting into the competition now Simon!" Cheryl grinned at him. He sighed and smiled slightly.

Cheryl made her way over to Laura and grabbed her before she could run away. She pulled the wriggling 21 year old into a cold, wet hug.

"Ahh!" She squealed. "You're freezing!" She squirmed in Cheryl's embrace, but she didn't let go of Laura. Everyone was to busy deciding who was swimming next to pay them any major attention, so Cheryl daringly pecked Laura on the lips.

"Cheryl! Someone could have seen us!" Laura whispered blushing as Cheryl let go of her. Winking, Cheryl eyed Laura up and down. She whistled.

"Whoa...you look fit..." She murmured making Laura blush furiously.

"So do you..." Laura replied, staring at Cheryl's dripping body. The water was sliding slowly down her stomach, making Laura's mouth part slightly in longing. Cheryl growled and grabbed Laura again, kissing her before she could stop herself. Laura kissed back her cheeks flushing as she felt part of Cheryl's bare body press against hers. Dannii sneaked over.

"Guys! Cut it out! Everyone's gonna see you!" She whispered at them. They pulled away instantly, as if they hadn't just locked lips.

"Thanks..." Cheryl muttered to Dannii who laughed.

"No problem." All three of them went back to the crowd of people.

Cheryl was watching Diana and Dermot who were standing close to each other, a little way away from everyone else. She grinned as she watched them get closer slowly.

"You look...erm..." Diana pressed at him to continue.

"Go on!!" She giggled as he blushed.

"G-Gorgeous..." He murmured trying hard to calm himself down.

"You look pretty edible too..." She kissed his chest making him swear.

"D-Diana stop it! Y-You're making me-"

"Get a hard on?" She finished for him. She laughed as he blushed furiously.

"D-Diana!" She giggled and kissed his cheek softly before joining everyone else again.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Simon had given them two hours before they had to meet in the lounge again. Laura and Diana had gone shopping, but Cheryl had stayed. She was going to clean the dreaded bedroom out. She put in her earphones and turned on some music, lip-syncing, she firstly collected all the plates and glasses and took them down into the kitchen. She grabbed a black bin liner and took it upstairs, ready to totally clean.

Next, she emptied the overflowing bin and picked up all the wrappers and empty envelopes and crap from around the small room. It looked better already as she folded all the clothes (knowing they were Laura's because Diana had taken hers with her to Dermot's.) and put them away in Laura's wardrobe. She made her bed and began to empty her box out. Once she'd found a draw to put everything away neatly in, she went down to the cleaners and nicked a hover.

Soon, the room was absolutely awesome clean, and you could actually see the purple carpet now.

Cheryl had brought Laura some flowers, excited about giving them to her when she came back. Considering she'd only had two hours, Cheryl was extremely pleased with the room. Also, she'd managed to persuade Simon to let her have a little television in there too, seen as everyone else had one.

Cheryl relaxed on her bed, taking out her iPod and sighing. Not long after she'd finished, Cheryl heard a gentle knock on the door. Leaping to her feet, she pulled it open and grinned happily at Laura who smiled, holding a few bags.

"Close your eyes!" Cheryl giggled.

"Oh no what've you done..." Laura closed her eyes as Cheryl took her hand and lead her into the room.

"Now...open them!" Laura obeyed her and gasped. She gazed around the room; she'd never seen it this tidy since she'd first walked in with Diana.

"Oh Cheryl! It must have taken you ages!" She hugged her mentor and gave her a big wet kiss. Cheryl grinned.

"It was worth it to see you like this." Cheryl sweetly cooed into Laura's ear. Laura blushed and kissed Cheryl again, cuddling her.

"Close your eyes again!" Cheryl giggled and Laura smiled closing her eyes and letting go of Cheryl.

"Okay!" Laura opened them again to see the most beautiful red roses ever. She stared in amazement, she started to cry. Cheryl looked nervous. "You don't like them?" She asked.

"Don't like them? They're gorgeous!" Laura whispered. "This are happy tears silly!" Laura laughed as Cheryl seemed to relax.

"O-Oh." She grinned. "Well roses stand for love." Walking forwards she took the flowers back from Laura and put them carefully on the desk, then returned to Laura, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking into her eyes.

"Because I love you." She murmured. Laura closed her eyes slowly, letting out a relaxed breath from hearing her mentor. Cheryl smiled warmly and kissed her. Laura opened her eyes.

"Get on the bed." She whispered. Cheryl blushed and sat automatically, crawling backwards until she was leaning against the wall on the bed. Laura followed her and returned to kissing, much harder. Cheryl used her body to push Laura back into lying position near the end of the bed, while she automatically landed on top of her from the momentum. Cheryl grinned down at Laura after pulling away as Laura let out a gentle groan from being pushed down.

"I warn you...I have an animal inside me..." She murmured sexily. Laura blushed.

"Mmm...I wanna meet her..." Laura whispered making Cheryl growl like a dog. Laura made a cat sound and Cheryl looked wild. She kissed Laura so viciously that she made a muffled 'ah' from the sudden pressure. Cheryl started to slowly un-zip Laura's trousers while they kissed, her body heat rising swiftly, feeling Laura wriggle desperately she speeded up a little.

Cheryl was about to put her hand into Laura's underwear when she hesitated and sat up, pulling out of their kiss. Laura sat up with her looking puzzled.

"I... I don't know if I can-" Cheryl was panting. Laura interrupted her.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I know how hard it must be...you're probably confused right now...I am too." Laura kissed her gently and Cheryl returned the motion.

"I meant because I'm going to be late for the concert Rawr... I have to practise with the girls before you guys come watch us silly..." Cheryl smiled. "I do love you. I'm definitely ready - when you are of course!" She added, not wanting to sound like she was pressuring Laura into anything. Laura blushed furiously.

"I love you too Cherry." Laura kissed her again and Cheryl stopped her momentarily.

"Cherry...?" She tilted her head. Laura laughed.

"You taste like cherries..." Laura giggled as Cheryl raised her eyebrows.

"Well...you taste like strawberries." Cheryl kissed Laura's nose.

"Well I prefer cherries." Laura stuck her tongue out and Cheryl sucked it making Laura squeal and hide it away in her mouth again.

"Well good because I prefer strawberries." Cheryl grinned at her girl.

"Will you let me go now?" Laura pretended to look offended and Cheryl pouted.

"Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Laura grinned, reciting Romeo's line.

"Oh you'll be satisfied...when you watch this concert." Cheryl winked and quickly kissed Laura and hopped off the bed. "See you later sweet." She smiled and Laura nodded.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Oh, why'd you look s-" The girls stopped singing as Cheryl finally came onto the stage.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sarah folded her arms glaring at the other girl.

"It's nothing to do with you, I'm here now." Cheryl folded her own arms. Nicola and Nadine were watching nervously. Kimberly put a hand on her hip.

"I think it is to do with me thank you very much seen as you and me are the main singers." Sarah retorted angrily.

"Chill out I'm here now!" Cheryl rolled her eyes and picked up a microphone. Kimberly and the rest of the girls except Sarah all returned to theirs too.

"I'm not dropping this Cheryl." Sarah turned to stare at Cheryl clearly irritated.

"Well I am." Cheryl looked unimpressed, and turned to Kim. "Which song shall we practise?"

"Promise." Kim and Nicola said at the same time. Cheryl smiled and turned to the 'audience' or where they would be anyway.

"We're having a karaoke afterwards where the finalists pick songs and we sing them with them. You missed us discussing that." Sarah spat, and started to sing before Cheryl could make a comment. Cheryl grinded her teeth angrily but calmed herself down and began to practise.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The finalists were all seated and excited; even Simon looked slightly entertained about what was about to happen. The only annoyed person was Louis, but hey what was new. Cheryl stood behind the stage nerves bubbling in her stomach, Ashley had never come to watch her perform, Kim was in the band so this was the first time someone she loved in a partnership way was actually going to be watching her.

"Give it up for... Girls Aloud!" Dermot shouted down the microphone, leaving the stage and seating himself next to Diana who grinned as he put his arm round her neck.

Cheryl pouted, and tilted her head back, one arm against a pole. Kimberly stood looking down with her hands behind her back – Nicola and Nadine stood next to her in the same position. They were all wearing dark leotards and black fish net tights with high boots. Sarah was in the same position as Cheryl but opposite sides of the stage and mirrored on another pole. The lights turned on and the three girls looked up as the music started for 'Sound Of The Underground'.

Cheryl could hear the cheering, but didn't smile, sticking to her character of sexy, hard to get lady. Slowly, her and Sarah moved down the pole as they started to sing, and then strutted forwards next to the other three girls.

"It's the Sound of the Underground. The beat of the drum goes round and round." Cheryl and Sarah squatted with their hands above their heads on 'round and round', Dermot wolf whistled which caused Cheryl to smile but she quickly returned to the sexy expression. Diana laughed as Dermot smirked at knocking his best friend off track.

"In to the overflow." They all stood back except for Sarah who was now in the middle as the girls crossed over in perfect time. Sarah did a wave down her body as they all sung the next line. Then she moved backwards, Cheryl coming forward.

"Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio." Cheryl moved her body lower bit by bit until she was almost in the splits. She stayed in that position while Laura and Diana screamed excitedly. Nicola came around the back of Cheryl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Out to the 'letric night." Nicola bent slightly so she was leaning into Cheryl's face. Kimberly came round to the other side of Cheryl and did the same as Nicola.

"Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights." Laura was proud that she hadn't felt threatened...she knew Cheryl loved her and was still so happy from hearing her say it earlier. The lights dimmed on the three girls at the front and they came on at the other two girls who were standing on a higher part of the stage as they finished the first song. All the girls were panting, looking so tired after only one song.

Sarah stood by the microphone.

"Good evening Guys!" She grinned as everyone cheered. "We hope you have an awesome night – and later you'll all be up here singing with us!" Sarah shouted as everyone roared excitedly. Cheryl came to the next microphone. "Now, here's Can't Speak French!"

Stepping back, the lights came back on and all five girls stood in a row as the music started.

This time they all danced in time, as they sang confidently. Cheryl could just make out Laura in the crowd and while she was singing she winked at her and everyone cheered from seeing her wink at someone – only Dermot, Diana and Laura knowing who it was at. Once they'd finished Can't Speak French they immediately moved straight to Call The Shots, Laura and Diana screamed because they loved this one.

After that though, the music stopped momentarily while the girls had a drink.

"Anyone got any requests?" Sarah asked down the microphone. Dermot stood up and raised his hands.

"Yeah, Dermot?" Kimberly asked, by the microphone next to Sarah.

"Gimme Gimme Gimme by Abba. You have to do that!" He grinned excitedly as everyone cheered in agreement. Cheryl came back on stage looking flustered.

"What are we doing?" She asked. Sarah turned to her.

"Gimme Gimme Gimme. Get Nad and Nic." She said blankly, her face not near the microphone so the audience wouldn't have heard her nasty tone. Cheryl pulled a face when she turned around and Kimberly burst out laughing, earning a glare from Sarah. Nadine and Nicola came back onto the stage too and the music started to play – obviously the person sorting the tracks was quick!

Cheryl was loving singing this song. She was shaking her hips vigorously as the chorus came on she was grinning and flicking her hair everywhere.

"Is there a man out there? Someone to hear my prayyerrr…" They all flicked their heads up on the right beat.

"Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight, won't somebody help me chase the shadows away!"

Everyone was jumping and singing along which made Cheryl grin more, her dimples standing out like a sore thumb. Again, the Girls finished their song with a bang, sparkles of flames firing up making everyone cheer excitedly.

"Take five everyone. After the break Cheryl's girls are gonna be up here singing with us!" Nicola smiled as the girls screamed. They all waved as they left the stage for a break. The bubble of talk started up, Laura left her seat and went backstage to find her mentor.

Cheryl was sitting down, having a drink. She turned around to be almost physically knocked off her feet as Laura dived into a hug.

"L-Laura!" She gasped from the sudden hug. "I'm sweating I wouldn't hug me…" Cheryl blushed giggling. Laura looked at her seriously.

"Don't talk bullshit Cherry…" She murmured, kissing her quite firmly. Cheryl made a shocked muffled sound then returned the kiss. They parted, looking at each other lovingly.

"Bet you wanted me to strip didn't you… When you saw me on that pole I bet you soaked yourself…eh?" Cheryl whispered into Laura's ear; she looked at Laura's face and laughed at how shocked she looked.

Laura slapped Cheryl's arm.

"Cheryl Tweedy!" She blushed.

"Ah, but you didn't deny it did you?" She laughed again as Laura growled at her.

"Oh shut up you…and give me another kiss…"

"My pleasure…" Cheryl leaned in, kissing Laura delicately. Both girls closed their eyes and relaxed into each others' arms. Sarah stood smirking, watching the scene in front of her. She turned and looked over at Kimberly who was singing happily to herself. She turned back to face the two kissing girls and narrowed her eyes, storming towards Kimberly. Cheryl suddenly pulled away from Laura.

"Ch-"

"Wait." Cheryl interrupted Laura and walked quickly, grasping Sarah's arm as she called Kimberly. Sarah spun around glaring at Cheryl.

"Don't. It'll break her." Cheryl was still holding Sarah's arm, almost pleading her to not tell Kimberly what she'd just seen.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Sarah spat back at Cheryl, her tone full of hate.

"Because you don't hate Kim!" Cheryl pulled Sarah a little closer. "You might hate me, and by all means go ahead, but please…don't do this. She won't stay, you know she won't." Cheryl was definitely begging now. "Just let me tell her myself. When I know I can."

"Fine…" Sara grit her teeth, grinding them with anger. "You…you're in luck Cheryl. But your cute little bird? She's in trouble…" Sarah whispered threateningly. Cheryl's expression became dangerous as she tightened her hand around Sarah's arm, causing the blonde to let out a quiet yelp.

"Go anywhere near her…and I'll kill ya." Cheryl growled. Sarah laughed spitefully.

"Whatever…she'll be coming to me… And then she'll forget about little Cheryl…aw…" Sarah pulled her arm free and stormed off. Cheryl clenched her fists, and then felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" Laura whispered gently. Cheryl's body felt less tense as she heard Laura's voice.

She turned around and gave her a big kiss.

"I love you." Cheryl smiled, Laura giggled.

"Ditto."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The girls were all positioned on the stage, including Diana, Laura and Alex. The audience were silent from excitement, some contestants were a little jealous, but none the less were still excited.

The lights came on instantly and everyone cheered. Diana began to sink the first line of "No Good Advice", Laura sang with her. Alex joined in but when the chorus came on, all of the girls sang. Cheryl had to tighten her fists as Sarah was next to Laura.

Laura felt a blush stain her cheeks from what Sarah was doing – she was dancing around Laura as if she was a pole, Cheryl was singing her line while this was happening and her voice grew louder as if to block out the sight of her girl being seduced.

From the dance routine, Sarah and Cheryl had to cross over so now she was next to Laura who smiled blushing as they danced. It was Diana's line and Dermot cleared his throat, putting his hands over his trousers. Luckily for him, no one was paying his genitals any attention right now.

As the song came to a finish, an eruption of screams burst excitedly from the audience. Cheryl had grabbed Laura and shoved her tongue in her mouth, French kissing her on the stage. Dermot swore loudly. Kimberly looked slightly shocked and Sarah was fuming with hate. They pulled away as everyone was still cheering.

Diana was blushing slightly from seeing her best friend making out with her mentor. Simon's face became surprised and Danii half closed her eyes as if she was turned on. Nicola cheered on stage and Nadine pulled her into a kiss too. Everyone roared as this happened and Cheryl started to laugh and cheer too. Sarah growled not wanting to be left out and before Kimberly could escape she grabbed her, shoving her lips against Kim's. Everyone was laughing and clapping; Diana and Alex looked at each other than hugged, grinning.

"That's all you're getting from us!" She shouted down the microphone, this made Dermot chuckle, but three pairs of girls making out on a stage was doing him no good down below…

Everyone was clapping as the girls bowed and left the stage.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Er…nice performance…" Dermot mumbled as he drove back to his apartment, Diana holding his hand.

"Thank you. Did you like my skirt?" She added sneakily, Dermot cleared his throat.

"Um…yeah it's very nice." His ears went pink and Diana giggled.

"I'm very glad you think I'm 'nice' Derm. Can't you think of any other vocabulary?" Diana folded her arms, loosening her hand from Dermot's gently. He chuckled.

"How about…" He paused.

"Beautiful, Heavenly, Angelic, Gorgeous, Sexy, Irresistible and…demanding…" He turned to look at Diana who blushed furiously.

"Hey!" She punched his arm lightly about the demanding he'd added. There was a small silence and then:  
"Do you really think of me from all of those words? The nice words…?" Diana whispered softly. Dermot's warm hand reached out and laced itself back into Diana's.

"Every last one." He murmured as the two of them almost reached home.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The two girls reached their room, Cheryl's arm around Laura's neck and Laura's around her waist. She pulled out her key, unlocking the door and yawning as she stretched, entering their room sleepily. Laura followed her, shutting the door.

"Let's watch a film!" Laura suddenly became excited, she was so hyped up from them kissing on stage, they hadn't mentioned it yet, but she intended to later. Cheryl suddenly perked up from hearing this.

"Oh My God yeah!" She giggled jumping up and down. "What shall we watch?" She was so excited Laura rolled her eyes smiling. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure, you can pick. I'm just gonna put my pjs on." Cheryl nodded, looking in her draw for a DVD while Laura headed for the bathroom. Before she could shut the door, Cheryl grabbed her arm and wrapped her arms around her.

"Want some help?" Cheryl asked casually. Laura giggled and kissed Cheryl's nose.

"You offering?" She added, kissing her chin. Cheryl grinned.

"No, I'm not giving you a choice." Before Laura could argue, she pressed her lips against her girl's, kissing her with passion. Laura let out a soft moan into Cheryl's mouth, blushing as she felt Cheryl's body pressing against her own. They parted slowly, still attached to one another.

"You're my little Laura…" Cheryl purred, gently biting Laura's cheek. Laura laughed.

"You're my big Cheryl…" She grinned at Cheryl's expression.

"Are you calling me fat?" She let go of Laura and pretended to look offended. Laura giggled and ran into the bathroom.

"Miss White, are you implying I'm fat?" Cheryl put her hand out and held the door open as Laura tried to slam it shut to hide. She squealed from her mentor's surprising strength. Cheryl pushed open the door and entered the bathroom. Laura screamed trying to run out of the bathroom but Cheryl pinned her to the now shut door.

"No you don't…" Cheryl growled. Laura wriggled, blushing.

"I-I didn't mean you were fat!" Laura was breathing heavily from trying not to laugh. Cheryl grinned.

"You look so cute when you're scared. Go on…get outta here…" Cheryl lifted her hands up and Laura leapt out of the bathroom giggling. Cheryl smiled to herself shaking her head and taking off her clothes, leaving her underwear on and going back inside their room. Laura was sipping her water and spilt it down her pj top when Cheryl came out.

"Oh shit." She swore, completely soaking her fluffy top. Cheryl put a hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing. "Don't you dare laugh…" Laura grumbled, attempting to dry herself. Cheryl grinned.

"Come here." Cheryl grabbed a towel and headed over to the girl. Laura turned her back on her.

"No, no! I've got it!" Laura tried not to get Cheryl's help.

"Just come here!" Cheryl was trying to rub the towel on Laura who was giggling and attempting to escape. Cheryl went to grab Laura who side stepped so Cheryl landed face down on Laura's bed.

"Laura White!" She sat up looking disgruntled. Laura started to laugh. Cheryl couldn't keep an annoyed face and she started to laugh too. Opening her draw, Laura found a vest and turned her back on Cheryl while she took off her wet top to change it.

Cheryl's eyes were on Laura's bare back as she put on her vest. She cleared her throat, ignoring the flare that had kicked in her lower body. Laura turned round and sat next to her on the bed.

"So what we watching?" She asked. Cheryl shrugged.

"No idea. I'll just light the candles." Cheryl picked up the matchbox from the windowsill, getting one out. She was about to light it when Laura put her hand gently on Cheryl's.

"Um, sweetheart? Maybe I should do that. You put the film on." Laura grinned. Cheryl smiled and kissed Laura swiftly.

"Good plan, don't want another fire…" She muttered to herself, returning to her draw to pick out a film. Laura chuckled, lighting the candles and placing them around the bed to make a romantic feel. Cheryl finally picked out a film. "Hey Laur, how about 'The Wedding Singer'?" Laura looked pleased.

"I love that film." Cheryl put it in the DVD player.

"Alrighty then, 'The Wedding Singer' it is." Cheryl turned off the light as Laura got into bed, snuggling up into the covers while she skipped to the DVD menu. Cheryl got into the bed next to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, leaning on Laura's chest.

The film started and Laura began to play with Cheryl's hair, stroking it and lacing it around her fingers softly. Cheryl let out a sigh and snuggled into her more, kissing the top of her breast gently making Laura let out a quiet giggle.

The film progressed and the two girls were mainly paying the most attention to one another never mind the film. Laura turned the volume down a little, so they could relax together easier. Cheryl leaned up and kissed her black haired angel passionately. She spoke softly.

"Laura… I want to do something more tonight…" She whispered gently. "But only if you let me…don't think I'm pushing you into it, I can wait as long as you want." Cheryl added calmly, not wanting Laura to panic. Laura felt her stomach tighten with nerves, but excitement too.

"I… I think I'm ready…" Laura whispered.

"I don't mean sex Laura!" Cheryl giggled and Laura blushed crimson. "It's just something I think you'll like." Cheryl kissed her nose sweetly. Laura smiled.

"Alright… I trust you Cherry." She whispered softly, her nerves rising. Cheryl nodded and just returned to leaning on Laura. Laura snuggled into the warmth of her mentor more, continuing to watch the film.

Not long after, Laura felt Cheryl's lips kissing her softly on the tummy.

She let out a soft breath, as she felt Cheryl's gentle fingers tickling her ribs as she slowly pushed up her vest, exposing her naked top half. Laura blushed frantically at being bare in front of Cheryl. She heard her mentor murmur.

"Oh…wow…mm…" This only made Laura's blush deepen as her breathing quickened too. Cheryl placed a wet kiss against Laura's smooth skin before wrapping her mouth around one of her nipples. Laura let out a gasp of surprise from the sudden movement, a moan escaping her lips as she tilted her head back against the pillow from Cheryl's action.

Cheryl felt a tiny shiver ripple down her back from hearing Laura's moan. She pushed her tongue against her girl's nipple, her mouth locked comfortably to Laura's body. Responding to this, one of Laura's hands was laced into Cheryl's hair pushing her harder onto her own body, making Cheryl let out a groan. The feel of Cheryl's sound sent vibrations down Laura's back.

Cheryl's hands were rubbing around Laura's tummy as she licked the skin surrounding Laura's nipple, sucking the skin softly. She heard Laura let out another moan which urged her on more. A little while later Cheryl had returned to sucking as hard as she could against Laura's nipple, groaning again from the feel of her tender skin. Laura let out a gasp as she felt a flare in her lower half that made a blush stain her cheeks.

Unlocking her lips, Cheryl lifted her had up, panting. Her fringe was sticky from sweat during their tight embrace. Laura was breathing heavily; her face was sweaty too from the amount of pleasure that had been surging through her system.

"Oh Cheryl…t-that felt so good…" She whispered, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her body down finding it impossible. Cheryl grinned and kissed Laura on the lips.

"Did you enjoy it…?" She murmured gently into Laura's ear. Laura could hear Cheryl panting down her ear; this only turned her on more.

"God…I did…I did so much…" Cheryl's grin widened as Laura opened her eyes, looking up at her mentor who was on top of her.

"Then I'm guessing your lower half liked it too…" Purring, she slowly ran her hand down Laura's tummy again, looking into her eyes while she did so. Cheryl reached Laura's shorts and pushed her hand into them, slowly stroking the young girl's clit. Laura let out a sudden cry from the feel, pressing her hand to her mouth to stop herself from waking up everyone. Cheryl brought her own hand up to her lips and sucked on the finger she'd used to softly rub Laura.

"Mmm…you taste like bliss…" Cheryl sucked her finger dry then giggled. Laura felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment then she leaned up and kissed the cocky Cheryl. Pleasantly surprised, Cheryl returned the kiss then snuggled underneath Laura's arm as the film came to an end.

"I love you." Laura whispered. Feeling her heart lighten as she heard her, Cheryl kissed Laura's cheek.

"I love you more."


End file.
